


feuer und wasser. (RUS)

by кулфи (coolfie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolfie/pseuds/%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%84%D0%B8
Summary: Это было внеплановое путешествие на крышу, как, в принципе, и любое приключение в их жизни, бок о бок и одновременно так далеко друг от друга.(songfic на rammstein - feuer und wasser)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	feuer und wasser. (RUS)

**Author's Note:**

> ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8273437

Впереди умирало солнце, в последний раз за день подсвечивая городскую пыль, висящую стаями мушек в промерзшем воздухе. Они сидели на крыше замурзанной девятиэтажки, словно дети болтая ногами, обтянутыми старыми джинсами с барахолки. Он, как и Баки, называл это «гранжем», хотя они оба знали, что «стиль» — это слишком вычурное, слишком размазанно-обобщённое слово для этого, а вот «эстетика» подходило как нельзя лучше. «Гранж» — это эстетика их жизни, когда ты существуешь лишь один раз и пытаешься заполнить плёнку в своей голове наиболее красочными кадрами, возможно, чувствуя непреодолимую пустоту и тягу к антисоциальному поведению.

Это было внеплановое путешествие на крышу, как, в принципе, и любое приключение в их жизни, бок о бок и одновременно так далеко друг от друга. У каждого было что-то, запечатанное внутри; факты, воспоминания, записи, песни, которые предназначались самым важным людям в их жизни — им самим. Эта обособленность позволяла им чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно в обществе друг друга. Они всё ещё были сами по себе, наслаждались индивидуальностью, но знали, что их души уже начали сплетаться вместе. И это пугало их обоих.

Это была семнадцатая весна Стивена. Семнадцатая сигарета, первая затяжка из рук Баки, чувствовавшаяся больше не как никотиновый дым, а как прикосновение сухих губ к немного шершавым и мозолистым подушечкам пальцев. Но Роджерс ничего не скажет, а лишь запишет этот момент на плёнку своей памяти, чтобы снова и снова пересматривать его, когда будет лежать в кровати. На часах будет четыре часа утра, он будет ворочаться в бессмысленных попытках заснуть, а голова будет занята обдумыванием, какие на вкус были бы губы Барнса.

И знал бы он, что мальчик, сидящий рядом с ним, сделал точно так же.

Тлеющая сигарета нырнула в вечерний воздух, и спустя несколько секунд под подошвами старых потрёпанных кед, на далёкой земле, вспыхнули, словно спичка, бензиновые языки пламени.

_«И я сгорел в воде.  
В воде сгорел»._


End file.
